


The Wedding Day

by OMEGA1979



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: Ok saw this on fanfictionet, and realised that this was my first ever guardians fanfiction, but I never brought it over here. So I gave it a little tart up, and here it is. Written after I saw the film for the first time xx





	The Wedding Day

**The Wedding Day**

 

Peter, looked in the mirror one more time and rehearsed the words in his head, it had taken so long to get to this moment…years in fact. And now it was here looking straight upon him, everyone was so calm on the point of Zen.

Drax had even thrown himself straight into the festivities and had given a stag night to remember that still caused Peter pain, whenever he thought of it. A weekend on Knowhere wasn't everyone's idea of fun, and he still had no idea how he had woken up two days later with "I love Groot" tattooed on his arse (much to the delight of the rest of the Guardians, who would never let him forget it). And for some reason even though he was in deep space, millions of miles from Earth...somehow he had wound up with a traffic cone in his bed!

That was a hell of a stag night, even if the bride was there. Since her only family were the Guardians, and Peter knew the thought of Gamora being surrounded by women, talking about their lives was foreign to someone who had been raised to be an assassin.

Peter had initially thought she would have objected to the proceeding, but as he found put enough booze in the green lady and she would dance on any bar…and cause a few fights in the process.

Peter still mouthing the words, began to shave determined for once to look his best, it's what the lady deserved, after all, she had been through. On the rare nights when she opened up about her life and her childhood…if you could call it that was debatable.

Peter knew that this day was the start of making everything new...to reinvent herself if she could. No longer the daughter of Thanos, but a loving yet badass wife still being herself but with something new to focus her energy on.

Peter knew how much she wanted children, even if she wasn't compatible with the groom’s species, which caused some upset when both of them had found that out, and of course the emptiness of several bottles to ease that pain. But Peter has promised her, there was always a way. Life had shown them all that.

Peter stepped over to his closet and pulled out the ceremonial wedding robes, Xander's most beautiful material for a wedding held in one of their most sacred areas since it was the site of the Annihilation Wave. An event which almost destroyed the planet, which really was an occupational hazard for Xander, but like the phoenix from the ashes, it rose again.

Deep down the couple wanted to elope, but as soon as Rhomann Dey heard about the wedding through the communication lines, and by default Nova Prime herself listened to the news, she contacted Peter telling him that the "Nova Corps wish to honours the Guardians".

Translation: Get your skinny ass back here, we're throwing your wedding. Peter had no desire to piss of Nova Prime, at times she came off like a total pussycat and on others Cruella De Vil. Peter had once made the mistake of telling her that…to her face, and she seemed more intrigued than pissed at the thought of a Dalmatian coat, Peter wondered about Nova Prime some days!

As he began an integral part of putting the suit on, Peter hoped it would give him confidence somehow, part of him wanted to rush into it, and another just wanted to run away. Peter had never dealt with change well, due to the fact he had too much change.

Here on the Milano, they were a family, they were the Guardians, and after today everything would change…and on some level, Peter didn't know how to deal with that. As he fastened the coat across him, feeling the righteous surge within him.

Peter looked in the mirror and saw a total stranger staring back at him. God, he looked pathetic, even after eight years as a Guardian, he still looked young, cocky but Peter knew that his assurance was gone…and he fucking hated it.

Looking at his watch, he saw that he had a few minutes to go, as he noticed how empty the Milano felt without the sounds of Rocket, Groot, Drax and of course Gamora, they were all at the site waiting for him.

Peter once tried to explain the earth customs of weddings, and how it should be…but all he received was a spit take from Rocket, laughter from Drax. A hilarious in the only way he knew how "I am Groot", from the guy himself and a smirk from Gamora at the concept of this.

The only thing that interested them was the stag night, and once again his mind winched at the memory. It had happened so quickly one minute they were talking about the wedding, and now was the day; Peter noticed how his hands were shaking and almost out of habit put on mixed tape volume 2.

As the sounds of "Ain't no mountain high enough" filtered through the ship, Peter couldn't help but think of his mom, she would be so proud of him, he knew that. Her "Little Star-Lord", and for the thousandth time he wished she was here, she always loved a good wedding, and she would be in her element right now.

The same way that Peter was currently feeling out of his own…but this is what he had to do. Watching the time tick nearer to the hour, he knew it was time to leave the sanctuary of the Milano and turning off the music, finally stepping from his ship, his boots echoing on the metallic floor.

Entering the building, Peter just stepped back in amazement, even though he had been into the Headquarters way too many times to count, how they had transformed the pristine building was incredible.

In all the years, Peter had always felt out of place the amount of times they had returned from missions looking like something the sea coughed up, against the clinical nature of the building. Instead of the cold walls, flowers had been strewn everywhere, and there was a scene of so many different scents it was impossible to pinpoint a particular flower.

Walking down the corridor to the garden site, he had no idea the building had a garden until he was told, as the site was so sacred, it was the reason the HQ had been built there in the first place.

As he approached the garden, he caught the sounds of the music and heard the sounds of an orchestra playing the melody, of "O-O-H Child", and couldn't resist a chuckle to himself. It was their song, since the moment that the pair had heard it, and was caught by the rest of the Guardians dancing seductively in the kitchen.

This was a moment, which finally established them publicly as a couple and the fact that the Guardians took ages to stop taking the piss out of them. Peter as cynical as he was, had to give them full respect for learning the song so well.

Turning the corner, he stopped suddenly and quickly dove into a small gap. This was one cardinal rule he was breaking, but it was accidental, and he couldn't resist taking a longer peek.

About ten feet away, stood Gamora, who thankfully hadn't noticed his presence, not that she was superstitious, but she had been carried away with the idea of being the Bride, to stand beside the one she loved and to show it off to the world.

As tradition dictated one both Xandarian and Terran's shared, no one could see the dress until the big day, and all Peter knew was that it was going to be beautiful, and that word was perhaps the understatement of the decade.

Her green skin seemed to glow in contrast with the purple gown, which was cut under her bust and flowed empire style, it was shoulderless, which showed her muscles off to perfection, but it looked like glitter had been sprinkled across her shoulder, which made her stand out even more.

Her hair flowed loosely around her shoulders, combined with the tiara on her head, which Peter had been informed, was from the Crown Jewels. For this reason, it was a loan and under no circumstances was Rocket to be told how much it was worth, as Peter himself was tempted to run away with it.

Next to her stood Drax, who for once was wearing a shirt, in fact, a whole suit, something Peter wished he could have put money on since it was almost unheard off for Drax to wear anything than a pair of leather trousers.

Peter couldn't help but catch the words of encouragement that he was giving Gamora and the unmistakable look of pride on his face. When they had announced their engagement, there was only one person Gamora would consider walking her down the Aisle and giving her away, as soon as she heard the Terran custom of the duties of the father.

With her entire species gone, and with her not shedding a single tear over Thanos and only a few over Nebula, Gamora had seised on the opportunity to make Drax a part of this, and as Peter tried to lip-read the words, he was saying to Gamora.

Peter knew Drax was saying the words of any father, the words he would have done if his daughter was still here, if this was her wedding and he was giving her away to the one she loved.

All of them knew that it was one thing Rocket didn't snark on when Gamora announced her intentions; instead, he actually announced it was a good idea, and to the surprise of everyone shook Drax by the hand! An action which surprised everyone including Drax.

 

Watching the Bride and Drax, turn to make their way up the aisle as Peter waited a few moments so she could get down the path, so everyone could admire her beauty. Peter thought back to the last wedding he had been too, which thankfully he had memorised the words to say.

It was when Yondu had announced that he and his first mate Kraglin were finally making an "honest" couple of each other. Though that union ended in a massive party and twelve-year-old Peter being quickly taught how to pilot the Ravagers ship because the actual pilot was so wasted he couldn't see straight…Peter still remembered the love his adoptive fathers had.

Even though he was twelve, he envied their love and devotion, even if his actions as a father were debatable he openly wished all of the Ravagers could be there.

Sadly, they were in the far reaches of the Galaxy on a scavenging mission but had sent a message wishing Peter all the luck in the world. Yondu pretty much telling Peter how proud he was of him.

Finally, Peter turned the corner and took in the splendour of the area. It really was breath-taking, and Peter knew why this area was considered so sacred. The flowers were everywhere, but were never a distraction, even with the petals that had been spread on the ground in tribute.

The guests, the majority of the Nova Corps and their families all turned at his presence, as he saw Rhomann Dey, with his wife and daughter all smiling at him and from the look at that smile looked to be a combination of impressed and laughter.

Peter took a deep breath and pressed forward, with each step getting closer to Gamora, Drax, Groot…who was also acting as the ring bearer, another gift from Nova Prime, and made from one of the best jewellers on the planet.

Peter knew the rings were worth a fortune and had deliberately neglected to tell the cost to Rocket as he finally saw the Racoon standing there looking smart, with his hair brushed and a look of total happiness on his face as Peter drew closer. As he stepped up to Gamora, he knew that the years ahead, no matter how many years that would have as a couple would still be dangerous.

But as Gamora has stated…. after she had thrown him in a bulkhead after he had correctly pointed it out, they were going to be married, no matter what anyone said. Peter… well everyone knew they made an unlikely couple, the assassin and the misfit, but together they were perfect.

As with the custom of the Xander homeward, he turned and bowed to the crowd, catching the approving look of Nova Prime at this gesture as he stepped past Gamora and turned once more and addressed the crowd. He knew that on some level they should never have worked as a couple, but on every level they did, and they would spend the rest of their lives proving everyone wrong.

"Good day everyone, as Captain of the Milano I would like to welcome you all to the wedding of Gamora and Rocket."

 

**The End**

**Please review xx**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
